jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
S.I.C.T.M.
Stark Industries Cognitive Transfer Matrix Hailed as a "miracle machine" of Stark Industries. The Stark Industries Cognitive Transfer Matrix, or "SICTM"'s sole purpose is to transfer the thinking living mind of one individual, to a cloned body of another. This process, dubbed "Shifting" by the engineers of SI, is a time consuming process. There are many rules to shifting the consciousness of one being to the empty consciousness of another. However, if one has the time and patience for such things, it is a rewarding and worth while experience. *'What is this SICTM?': The SICTM is a service offered by Stark Industries to the Role Players of the galaxy. To shift the consciousness of their Personal Characters, to an empty body of there choosing. The Method that this process is done is not for sale. However, for a fee, Stark Industries will transfer the mind from your Personal Character, tot he body of you're choosing. However, there are several rules that must be followed. These rules where not only put into place by Stark Industries, but where also put into place by the GEC, and the GRPC. And thus so, cannot be bent, broken, or otherwise circumvented.The following are direct quotes from the terms and agreements determined by the GRPC and GEC and Stark Industries representatives. *'The First Rule': A being that is sick, injured, ill, has a fatal disease, or is into the elderly years of it's species, CANNOT use the SICTM. To do so would put to much strain on the mind and body, resulting in death. No one, of any kind, any faction, any status, not a Whills PC, not myself, not the invisible Gummy bear monster from my closet will be allowed to use the SICTM if they are injured in the slightest. If there is a single cut on the sentient or PC in question. He will not be allowed to use it. Period. To do so will result in the RPing of his death. No exceptions. This is to prevent ANYONE from using the SICTM as a means to cheat Death, and continue on his PC via mechanical means. *'The Second Rule': If a PC is cleared to use the SICTM, he will be hooked into the machine, UPON WHICH IT WILL TAKE A MINIMUM OF FIVE RL DAYS TO TRANSFER HIS MIND. NO EXCEPTIONS. This is to make it so that no PC can "Jump" in between species at a whim. This is to force people to THINK on what species they want, and to stick with it. During the Period of these five RL days. An SICTM operator will post. BUT. The PC MUST post as well. He must post feeling his mind transferring to the other body, slowly, RP feeling coming to his limbs, and other such RP denoting such a transfer. Failure to do so; RPing a PC into a SICTM, then LEAVING him there for an operator to post, will qualify as a VOID transfer. And it will not be recognized that the PC was transferred. *'The Third Rule': A PC will be required to wire a fee of a substantial amount (in the range of a billion credits) via a FULLY VERIFIABLE OOC BANK ACCOUNT to transfer his body. This is NOT TO MAKE US RICH. STARK INDUSTRIES OWNS OVER A HUNDRED BILLION VERIFIABLE CREDITS. WE HAVE ENOUGH CREDITS. This is to KEEP A SUDENN MASS OF PLAYERS FROM OVERWHELMING US WITH TRANSFER REQUESTS. Negotiations for a lesser amount can be made, and or no fee at all, as is with all business deals. But par special circumstances the fee will apply. *'The Fourth Rule': The SICTM will be made in HIGHLY regulated numbers. In total, no more than five of these units will be made. Also: Due to the potential for GMing, PGing, and other forms of abuse, all forms of attempting to acquire SICTM technology via means of thievery will result in the de-molecularization of the SICTM unit in question. Leaving no trace behind. *'The Fifth Rule': For any reason, if a patient is hooked up to the SITCM, and is in the middle of a transfer, if for any reason the power goes out, the transfering technology is removed from the patient, and or the SITCM unit develops difficulty via sabotage or other unknown means. The PC going through the transfer will die instantaneously. No exceptions. A being cannot truly live with half a consciousness. Ok, so this is cool, how do I sign up for this? How much do I pay? To gain access to these facilities, simply inquire of the SICTM at the Stark Industries Commerce Exchange. Upon being signed up for this service, you will be required to wire the payment of 1,000,000,000 Credits via a verifiable bank account to the Stark Industries business account. Upon receiving the credits, you will under go a medical inspection. If you are cleared through the inspection, then you will be lead to the SICTM rooms, and the process will commence. Are there any limits on what body my mind can be transferred to? There are currently no limits as to what species you can transfer your mind to. However, currently we do not transfer minds to droids. The only rule is that: 1) The species be a legal species within the JvS community. And 2) That the species in question be of organic or carbon based origins. These are the only limits placed on the SICTM at this time. Will I be able to use my new body immediately after "Shifting"? You will not be able to immediately use your new body after shifting. You will have limited motor control, and will generally be extremely clumsy and unsteady as you learn how to use your new body. Also, as the body has never been used, a 3 day rehabilitation program must be undergone to build up your energy reserves, both mental, and nutritional. As well as strengthening your muscles. After the period of three days, you may be released from the medical facilities, and be on your way. What if, for whatever reason, the process is interrupted, what happens? If, for whatever reason, you are unplugged from the SICTM for any reason, the emotional pain from disconnecting from your newly acquired body will simultaneously kill both your old body, and the new one. However, your mind will still be preserved, as during the interfacing between bodies, your mind will be written down electronically onto a hard disk. Essentially, you will "Live" electronically in a kind of RP void. The essence of your character will be preserved, but the physical body that you once new, and the one you hoped to have will be destroyed. Upon destruction, Stark Industries will create a new body coordinated to what you originally wanted to be transferred to, and we will resume the process. All in all, you cannot truly "die" during a SICTM shift, you can only be delayed. Does the process hurt? Is there emotional scarring? The process is mildly painful in the beginning, but after an hour to two hours, the pain is unnoticeable by your conscious mind. In the last phase of the transfer however, you will endure extreme torture in order to force your mind to shift from one body to another. Your consciousness, while supressed might harbor echoes of this in later weeks, but it will eventually wear off. Link to Patent Approval: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1193&t=19654&p=1227668&sid=4dcefbd4321138281ec747ea6efc95e3 Category:Systems and Equipment